A Star girl
by TrueMyHeart
Summary: Every star is a person, waiting for a purpose to descend to the earth. And this, my friend, is the story of a little star girl.
1. Stardust

Every star is a person, waiting for a purpose to descend to the earth. And this, my friend, is the story of a little _stargirl. _

It had to be a normal day for Yusuke Urameshi – the rebel. Dressed in casual jeans and a white tee, he'd been wandering the streets of Japan for who knew how long that day. What was he supposed to do? Koenma hadn't called for a case, Botan hadn't been up his ass about anything, and the only people he saw on a daily basis were Kurama, Keiko, and sometimes Hiei and Kuwabara.

What sort of fun was that? He needed something different in his life – not that his life as a Spirit detective _wasn't_ different or anything. But…

Ugh. He just needed something different. End of story.

Maybe he'd go to the park and stare at the flowers for a little while. But who stared at flowers?! Flowers were for pussies! Well, not really…

Kurama was really good with his flowers. G'damn he was a pro. But anyway. That's what he'd do. He'd go and stare at the flowers. That was truly something different.

So, he'd walk to the park. It wasn't a far walk from where he was, so things were relatively easy. Maybe he'd see something interesting within this little park visit of his. Something did seem a little off- like there was an imbalance in the air. It was rather odd, but the teen didn't pay much mind to it as he reached the small flower field that rested in the middle of the park. He took a seat, staring up at the sky and tilting his head. His chocolate hues just watched the white puffy clouds in the sky. Each one was different. Some were rather fat. Others were just skinny and traveling through the sky wherever the wind took them. A grin came over his face. They were so free, but not at the same time.

Clouds were controlled by something.

So were people. He guessed it was a certain drive that people had. Humans were clouds, just being controlled by the wind…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a pink glow.

"W-What the hell?!" He stood up, noticing that the pink glow was traveling at high speeds towards the ground! Towards the middle of the field of flowers!

He turned his head, not knowing what to do or say in this situation. Yusuke also knew this wasn't the _strangest_ thing he had ever seen so it wasn't like he couldn't handle it, but still! What was it? What was this?

The strange pink glow traveled to the ground with a crushing thud - and flowers scattered everywhere. Yusuke was hesitant about going over to check out what happened, but once he built up enough strength, he got up and wandered over to the slight crater that was made from this…pink glowing object's impact. But once he reached his destination, he looked down and noticed it wasn't just an object after all.

It was a girl.

One of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Her hair was long, curly, black, swooped over her left eye. Her skin wasn't pale like most commoners of the area, it was a chocolate colour. Her form wasn't frail either. She had a bit of meat on her.

But the question was…

What was this girl, and why had she fallen from the sky? Yusuke let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't just leave her lying there. He leaned forward, scooping her up into his arms and holding her close. A bit of glitter seemed to fly off of her when he did so. But it wasn't glitter…

It was _Stardust._

"What am I to do with you?" He frowned out of distress, and then began to walk. He'd take her to Kurama's house. Yeah…And maybe they could classify what she was together.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Guys, I truly don't know where the idea for this story came from, but i have a feeling it will be one of my better ones. Just wait and see. I know this chapter is short. I hate writing long chapters and would prefer if I wrote short chapters, but have a lot of them. I have no idea where this is going.

Please review. I need it. =]


	2. Waiting

Yusuke seemed to reach Kurama's house rather quickly. Perhaps it wasn't as far as he thought - if he was even thinking about that. The only thought that had been in his mind was this girl in his arms. Was she okay? Would she be okay? Where did she come from? Did she even have a name? He shook his head and knocked on Kurama's door, not knowing what he'd do if his mother had answered.

Thankfully he didn't have to find out. The fire-haired teen answered, his emerald orbs just shining kindly like they always had. Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the fox's gentle voice,

"Yusuke, who's this?"

"I came here to ask you the same thing, fox boy. It's like she came from the sky or some shit, and then she fell in this big ol' field of flowers I was sitting in and - "

"You were sitting in a field of flowers? That seems so out of character, Yusuke…" Kurama sweat dropped, Yusuke twitched, "Shove it! Just figure out what she is okay?! Then we can just…return her to where she came from and just get her out of our lives."

"You're the one who brought her to me, Yusuke. You've brought her into your life whether you know it or not," Kurama chuckled and let Yusuke in. Both teens wandered to Kurama's room as soon as they had entered, not wanting to cause suspicion. The unconscious girl was soon placed on Kurama's bed, but something made Yusuke not want to let go.

"So…Should we wait for her to wake up?"

"Just tell me what you saw, Yusuke," Kurama insisted, not wanting the young woman to have to tell her life story as soon as she woke up.

"Well, she was just…sitting there. In the flowers. Well first she fell from the sky, and she was glowing pink. And when I went to pick her up, glitter came off of her…" Yusuke explained. Kurama rose an eyebrow in curiosity and looked towards the chocolate skinned beauty.

"Well she sure is different. I've never seen anything like this. So strange…" Kurama let out a small sigh, turning to Yusuke and shrugging his shoulders,

"I honestly have no clue."

"Some help you are, foxboy! Just - ugh. Let's just wait until she wakes up…" He frowned. Now came the process. The process of waiting. And what a long process it was.

But, when she finally did wake, what a surprise they were in for…


	3. Saviour

**[Yusuke's POV.]**

When her eyes opened, it was like I was looking into two bright pink orbs, glowing just like she was when she fell. Her skin was so smooth, I just wanted to touch it. I couldn't say that aloud – or else it would truly seem out of character. Her hair was long and curly. Not really tight, but it had a wave, and she wasn't petite. She was just the perfect size.

Boy, Keiko would be mad to see me eyeing a girl such as this.

I looked towards Kurama with a look of confusion, as he was staring into the eyes of this beautiful female as well. A sudden sickening feeling came over me. Jealousy? It couldn't be. The** great** Yusuke Urameshi never got jealous!

And then she spoke.

"U-Uuhh…"

I leaned forward, Kurama did the same, "Speak, why don't ya?" I'd say, almost regretting the fact that I sounded so harsh. She flinched, and cowered , and Kurama looked over to me with a frown, "Yusuke, patience. She may not know what to say. She may be speechless too – "

"I don't care," I'd huff, looking at the girl from the corner of my eye. Something about her was amazing. I just…couldn't figure out what.

"What's your name?" I muttered.

The girl tilted her head. I bet she didn't think I was talking to her. I scowled and she eeped, now noticing,

"…M-My name is…"

"…Yeah?"

Kurama shot a glare my way. Wow! Now he was out of character!

"….L-…"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"LAILA."

"Layla?"

By the time I wanted to start asking questions, she was sobbing. Her tears, a different type than mine. When I cried, my tears were clear, salty, and hot. Hers – hers sparkled…

Like stardust.

"N-No! It's Laila! Like L-Lilac only with an A!" She cried, covering her eyes so that no one would see her sudden burst of emotion.

My heart sank a bit. Why did I have to be so straightforward and in your face all the time? If only I could be gentle. Another gust of envy came over me as the girl and Kurama embraced, as if he were trying to make her stop crying.

"…What are you, Laila?" He'd ask, stroking her head. She mumbled something into his shoulder, the sound muffled because of his clothing.

"A star…?" Kurama asked, curiously.

Laila nodded.

I was confused, angry, jealous, and just…hated myself at the time. I stood up and turned my back on them for a moment,

"Stars are people that fall down because they have a purpose on the earth. My purpose is to be a saviour." Laila slowly nodded, explaining herself to us. I didn't want to listen, but that gentle little voice of hers made my heart melt.

"…A saviour?"

"Yes," she sniffled, "A saviour."

"What exactly are you to save, Laila?" The red-head just kept on coming up with questions. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought her to him. Perhaps I should've just handled this on my own.

Why did I feel this way?

"…A group of young men. They're called the Spirit Detectives. A demon attack is going to happen fairly soon, and…It's been predicted that these men will be seriously hurt and perhaps would even die without my help."

My eyes widened. I turned and saw Kurama, his eyes as big as silver dollars.

"…You must be a very special, powerful little girl,"

"…Yes." She wiped her eyes and smiled, pulling away from Kurama for a moment to stand and walk over to me.

Wait.

She was walking to me? What?

"…I-I apologize for crying, S-Stranger…"

"Yusuke. Call me Yusuke."

"…I apologize for crying, Yusuke…"

I felt the urge to smile come upon me, but I resisted, turning my head and scoffing once more to keep my cool,

"Don't apologize. It ain't your fault…"

**AU: **AHHHH. I've been meaning to get to this chapter for awhile. I just never did. Oh well. Review, please. D':


End file.
